


I Got 5 On It

by tae200243



Series: Brio Inlove [2]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tae200243/pseuds/tae200243
Summary: I Got 5 On It by The Luniz
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Brio Inlove [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752733
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	I Got 5 On It

**Author's Note:**

> I was reminiscing with my sister about her favorite song as a baby (Big Pimpin by Jay Z) and I figured Rio would bring new music to the kids life and I love the idea of him being a girl dad.
> 
> Also:  
> Dean is only the father of Kenny Danny and Emma Marcus and Jane are twins and there will be a new baby so give me some names.

Rio grew up in a rough part of Detroit. Most of his life he had to fight to survive. When he met Elizabeth she was the total opposite of everything he grew up watching. She was a mom of three kids and had a shit for brain ex husband. When he came up to her he saw the fear in her eyes he just smiled and helped her put the bags in that mama van. He handed her his number telling her call him and that’s how they became them.

The kids were easy to win over. Ken was three, Danny was two, and baby Emma was just eleven months. They loved toys and candy. When she had called him, he asked her out with her kids. To say she was shocked would be an understatement. She had asked him once if he was a pedo. He laughed and telling her winning her was hard so he needed their help. Ken and Danny took a minute to warm up to him, but his baby girl Emma loved him.

He sits back into the driver seat as I Got 5 On It started to play. His mind went back to Emma at her second birthday. He and Elizabeth had only been dating a year but he told her he wanted to go all out for Emma. The party was at his mom’s house and his entire family was there. A true Mexican party.

_Mick had been in charge of music and boy the playlist was crazy. The Luniz started to play and Emma starts to bounce. Her little feet balancing her as she moved. Everyone looked on as Emma danced. Soon the “Go Em” chants started. Then the song ended and Emma was not at all happy._

_“Geen Daddy! Play geen!!” Emma had yelled._

_Rio laughed and yelled to Mick to run it back. He sat Emma down and she went back to dancing. From that day on that was her song._

Elizabeth got into the passenger seat. “Really Rio?”

He smiled. “What you don’t think the twins will like this music?”

“You’re corrupting my babies! Do you know how crazy I look at car pool with Emma blasting this.”

“So! My baby girl knows good music.” He laughed.

“You’re baby girl went to daycare and told a teacher she had “had five on it, G””

He pulled out of the parking lot with a smile a mile wide. Emma was his baby girl. No one would tell him different. Sure the boys loved him and he loved them. Emma though, she was all him. Beth would laugh and say maybe she was biologically his with her little attitudes she’d get.

“I can’t wait for more.” He said.

“Why”

“Me and Em gonna have a lot of music lessons with them.”

Beth laughed.


End file.
